


Girls’ Vote

by PureLucidEvil



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureLucidEvil/pseuds/PureLucidEvil
Summary: Following the announcement of the bottom three, Vivienne comforts Ibrahim in her way.First fanfic. First person POV. One shot.





	Girls’ Vote

My eyes relaxed as I stared into the fire, shrinking the dancing flames to a pinhole until they disappeared in the dark night and my darker mind. The others had dispersed, some stalked and others ambled back into the villa. Rahim went the other direction without a glance my way. Noah had followed him but was turned away after a moment. 

_What are you doing here? He's young. You barely know him. This was meant to be your chance to break away from your parents’ expectations and have a fun holiday. Why are you so attached? _

Rahim had changed so much in just a few short days. He didn't stumble over words as he had when we first began talking. And he was sensuous; my skin hummed at his tentative touches and I practically begged for his mouth at the smallest gesture. 

_Is this really about him?_

Yes, it really is. 

I shook myself back to the present, stretched the tension from my shoulders, and rose from the bench. 

_Okay, time to talk to him but what do I say?_

A deep breath filled my nose with the scent of various shrubbery as I strolled toward Rahim. Crickets and cicadas battled against one another's chirps and my head protested against both in equal measure. I rubbed my icy hands together, anxiety getting the best of me after the unexpected news. But it wasn't about me. 

The moon shone down on Rahim's tall muscular body, highlighting him in a silver glow. If it hadn't been for the discouraged set of his body - head down, shoulders hunched - it would have been a sight to behold. Instead, I ached for him. 

I stood behind him without a word, sucking my thumbnail lightly. A slight twitch in his back the only indication he knew I was there. Head down and hands clasped in front of him, he swung his arms across his body, following through until his hands stopped over his shoulder, body twisted toward the trajectory of an imaginary white ball. 

“Practicing your swing, babe?” I asked, breaking the silence. 

He assumed his starting position again and swung his arms, following through before he answered, “yeah, helps calm me.” Rahim lined up for another swing. 

“Teach me?” I smiled when his head shot up from its bowed position though he still hadn't looked my direction. His arms went slack at his sides and he inhaled deeply. It didn't matter that I didn't need his instruction really. 

“Go on, then,” he said, looking over his shoulder at me then opened his arm to give me space in front of his body. 

I kicked off my heels and scampered into place, backing up against his firm torso as he towered over me. His chest pressed against my shoulders and wrapped his arms around to clasp his hands in front of us, leaving room for the nonexistent club in his grip.

“See my grip? That's how you need to hold your hands,” he said, voice reverberating through his deep chest against my back. 

With a tiny smirk he couldn't see from behind me, I traced my fingers down his forearms, scraping lightly with my nails until my hands came to rest lightly over his. Goosebumps climbed up each of his arms and my smile grew just a bit. 

“Like this?” I asked, tipping my head back to look at his handsome face. 

“Yeah, well done. Now your feet should be shoulder-width apart,” he said, brushing my hair from my shoulder, the warm pads of his fingertips sliding against my neck. 

_There we go. _

I smiled to myself. 

“Sorry about tonight. Ya know? What happened,” he sighed, warm breath against my jaw as he leaned over me to check my feet. 

“None of this is your fault at all, hun. And why would you apologize to me anyway?” 

“I dunno. I suppose you'll be fine when I'm dumped. Someone’s gonna snap you right up. Just wish I'd done something more to stay.”

“Hey!” I tried to turn to face him but he locked a large hand at my waist, keeping me in place. My body thrilled at the bold move. “This was probably far less about you and far more about me, babe. It was a girls’ vote, in case you forgot. Or it was a desperate move, anyway.” 

“Why would it be about you? I don't understand.” 

“I'm going to cut to the chase here, babe,” I said, taking a deep breath, adjusting my grip. “It was either a girl trying to get rid of me by getting rid of my guy - which is completely possible. Or, the desperate act of another of them to keep someone safe.” 

Rahim's hand dropped from my waist as he stood to his full height. “Marisol,” he whispered. I nodded. 

“The audience _will_ save you. I have no doubt.” 

“Why would they save me?” 

“Because they like me and I like you,” I purred, turning to grin at him.

“You think so, do ya?” he chuckled in return. His face breaking into a genuine smile that nearly reached his eyes. 

“I know so,” I said with a determined nod. 

"Cheeky."

"Maybe. Now, do I get my lesson or not?” I spun back around and assumed the position, tossing him a coy glance over my shoulder, awaiting his instruction. 

“Feet shoulder-width apart,” he repeated, resuming his role and pressing against me once again. "So I’m your guy am I?"

"Mhmm." The fabric of my skirt strained against my thighs. 

"Feet-"

"I'm trying but my skirt’s too tight!” 

“It _is _a tight one,” he said with a light growl in my ear. Rahim's hands flattened against each of my thighs and suddenly his fingers were walking the fabric of the offending skirt, gathering it inches up my legs. “Spread your legs now, babe.” 

“Mmmm, I can do that,” I answered, wiggling my bum against him, I spread my legs to the instructed stance. 

“Very good, babe, you're a natural. Now let's try a swing,” he said, enveloping my hands in his to help me swing my imaginary club. 

We moved our arms together from my right shoulder through toward my left on the follow through but Ibrahim stopped the progression and held both of my wrists in one of his hands just above my head. His other hand gripped my waist and spun my body to face him. My eyes widened as he swept his arm under my bum and hoisted me right up his body, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist, ankles locked behind him. 

"Now who’s being cheeky?" I asked. An approving groan sounded from his throat as I seated myself at his waist. He grinned and bit his bottom lip, finally releasing my hands and maintaining his hold under me.

Rahim's eyes narrowed before his soft lips found the pulse point in my neck where he rested his mouth and counted the increasing beats of my pulse thrumming wildly. His grip tightened at my hips and I rocked against him. My fingers dug into his bulging traps and clenched at his enormous delts, grasping for something soft enough to hold onto on his rock hard body. 

“Daybeds?” he asked, holding me effortlessly but tightly to him, searching the grounds. 

“Are you serious, babe? No!” I scanned our surroundings and noticed an alcove. “There!” I pointed to a discreet location, away from prying eyes. 

Ibrahim’s long stride ate up the distance. Each of his steps forced my skirt higher up my body until it rested right at my hips. A cool breeze gave me an astonishing amount of information about how exposed I was. A giggle bubbled up from my chest and I buried my face against his chest to muffle the sound. He froze once he had us tucked into the alcove. 

“What's funny?” he asked, brow furrowed. 

“My bum’s out for the world to see!” I whispered back to him, my face still pressed against him, shoulders shaking with laughter. 

“Oh no!” His hand rushed to the exposed flesh of my backside, covering one cheek almost entirely. The heat of his palm stilled my chuckles and I pulled back to look at him. Our eyes locked on one another for the first time that evening. Without a word, our mouths collided. 

I held his jaw and guided him over and over as I claimed his lips and hot tongue with my own. Tiny moans and groans transferred from one mouth to the other like promises. My hips rocking in a rhythm against him. My skirt now gathered at my waist. 

Heat radiated from Rahim as I fought to free the hem of his shirt from between our bodies. I itched to run my tongue over his tight abs, rake my fingernails across his perfectly rounded pecs. Mercifully, his shirt came untucked and I pulled it over his head, dropping it on the ground beside us. My eyes raked over his exposed skin. 

“Mmmm now that's more like it.”

“Babe babe babe babe…” he whispered rapidly and pulled back to look at me, his body coiled.

“What?” I asked, eyes wide and panting. 

“I mean, are you sure? I could be leaving tomorrow and, I mean, I'd…I'd love to but I don't want you to regret it.” His long fingers kneaded my hips as he spoke. 

I considered his words carefully. Slamming on the brakes at this point would take a Herculean effort for both of us but I didn't want him to have a doubt where I stood. “If I thought for one second that you would be leaving, I wouldn't have let things go even this far. You're not going anywhere and we are going to finish what we've started here,” I said, resolutely. “Now, are we okay to continue?” I asked with a wicked grin. 

“If…if you're sure you want me,” he said. His eyes roamed over my face and body. 

“Do you want me?” 

“More than anything!” he smiled, biting his bottom lip. 

“Give me your hand.” 

He complied and I guided his hand by the wrist to the damp lacy fabric between my legs. 

“Does that clearly answer the rest of your questions?” I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. 

“Crystal clearly,” he chuckled. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard.

“Done discussing?”

“Definitely done discussing.” 

“Good.” I brought his lips back to mine in a hungry kiss, sucking his bottom lip into my mouth. He tasted of berries and melon from dessert that evening. “Put me down, babe.”

He lowered me to the ground and waited for my next move. His chest rising and falling, a light sheen spread over his torso. I closed the gap between us and unbuckled his belt in three swift motions. His trousers slipped low on his hips and his obliques cut a gorgeous vee that disappeared into his waistband. My fingers grasped his button and slid it out of its hole. 

“Hold on,” he whispered urgently, holding my hands still. 

“I thought we were done discussing?” I sighed. 

“It's just - Babe, I want you. I really do.”

“But? What? Nervous?”

“No! I mean, yes. But that's not it,” his face was drawn with concern. 

“What is it?”

“Okay,” he took a deep breath, “I know blokes say this all the time but…well, you're really small. Tiny, even-"

“Rahim, what're you on about?” I pulled my hands away from him to cross my arms. 

“I'm…big?” He ducked his head. “I don't want to hurt you. Well, I mean…” He looked skyward as if praying for help. A small grin flashed over his face and disappeared. 

“I saw that, Rahim! You are a naughty boy,” I teased. My fingers lowered the zip on his trousers and pushed them down to a puddle of fabric at his feet. "We’re going to be better than fine, babe.”

He toed his trousers off to the side and dropped to his knees in front of me. My hands caressed his neck and shoulders as he undid the zip on my skirt and shimmied it down my legs, planting kisses in its wake. With a bit of pressure, I eased him backward to the ground and stood over him at his hips. He folded his hands behind his head and watched me closely as I unbuttoned each button on my top as slowly as I could, smiling and biting my lip at him until I pulled my blouse wide open and then dropped it too with the rest of our discarded garments. 

The truth of his words struck me when I lowered myself onto him and felt the hard thick length pressed against me with only the thin material of our pants separating us. 

_Oh! He wasn't kidding at all. _

“Happy to see me?” I teased. 

“Always.” His eyes were hooded but peaceful as he let me keep control. 

A guttural moan was my reward when I swiveled my hips against him. His hands flew to my waist but kept a loose hold, just to feel but not inhibit any move I made. 

Leaning forward, I licked the salty bead of sweat trailing toward his navel. His abs quivered beneath my tongue and goosebumps graced his side.

Large hands cupped my breasts, thumbs circled the pebbled nipples over the lace of my bra and then worked their way under the delicate material. I slid the straps down my shoulders, giving him easier access. He rushed to sit up, unhooked the bra and drew each nipple in turn deep into his mouth as I arched toward him with a quiet moan. 

The play became more frenzied. Biting, licking, kissing, scratching, and groping at one another. His hands spanned my lower back then worked their way down to massage my fleshy cheeks. I found it impossible to gain purchase anywhere on his firm body and growled in frustration.

“It's like you were carved from bloody marble, babe.”

“I've never had anyone complain before,” he chuckled, earning himself a scowl. “Sorry.”

“Touch me, Rahim. Please.” My fingertips flexed against his biceps.

In a flash our places were switched as he flipped me carefully to my back and hovered over me, studying me, trying to figure out where he wanted to start as if he was seated at his first buffet. He'd been with plenty of girls but reverence was still plain on his face. He had numbers but they were flings on tour courtesy of his status on the golfing tour circuit, not relationships. 

He ran his thumb over his bottom lip and my heart jumped in my chest. He was so much sexier than he realized. Decision made, his thumbs hooked under the waistband of my pants and slid them off gently, hands running back up my legs, stopping when he reached the point between my thighs. His lips followed the path his hands had taken. He eased his legs out behind him and settled in: tongue, lips, and fingers drew shudders and quivers from my body. 

My breath was ragged, hoarse moans burst from my dry throat, and my fingernails dug into my palms, unable to find purchase anywhere else. Tension made my thighs tremble and, when I couldn’t bear anymore, my fist flew to my mouth to muffle my scream. 

The world exploded into crystalline particles before my eyes. With nothing to grab hold of, to ground me, I could only succumb to every sensation. Spasm after spasm rolled through my belly, curling my toes while every muscle in my body convulsed. Pulses jolted the walls inside of me, prompting me to encourage him to continue. 

“You're sure?” 

“Babe, the hard part’s over-”

“I definitely wouldn't say that,” he said with a grin and a downward glance. 

I giggled. “You're going to want to feel this, hun. Suit up!”

Rahim located the condom from his trousers. The label didn't match the condoms in ample supply around the villa. 

_Jesus! He had to bring his own just to be sure._

One last questioning look and Rahim slid his body up to line himself in position. He gripped his hard length and pressed against my opening. My legs wrapped around him, ready to drive him deeper if he hesitated. 

The stretch was delicious. Inch by agonizing inch he entered. My eyes flew open to see him staring down at me, making certain I was handling everything he was giving me. I nodded, licking my lips. Every surface of my depth pulsed and pulled, trying to draw him deeper. I leveraged myself against his hips and raised my body to meet him. 

“Slow down, love,” he warned. 

“Mmmmm,” I whined. He smirked, eyes crinkled. 

At long last he was buried entirely, our hips pressed against each other. 

“Please, Rahim,” I begged, clutching his waist.

He paused, letting my pulsating walls massage him as my body acclimated to the sheer size of him. His gaze penetrated mine. “That is amazing. You're amazing,” he said and then pulled back without quite withdrawing. A few more leisurely strokes and his restraint had found its end. 

“You're beautiful,” he whispered just before he picked up his pace. He drove himself into me over and again. Our lips remained locked together, catching moans and panting breath. The stretch was surpassed only by the complete contact within and soon I found myself climbing again. 

“Tell me when, baby,” he whispered in my ear, his hips steadily driving both of us toward climax. His words and voice were my undoing. Electric flashes exploded in my eyes again as I shuddered against him, gripping him tightly and milking him eagerly for his own release. 

We swallowed one another's moans and cries while we jerked and twitched uncontrollably for what felt like an eternity. After the world put itself back together, Rahim carefully withdrew himself and rolled beside me, arm draped over my stomach. We both struggled to regain our breath. He pulled me against him, puffs of breath stirred my hair. 

“That's never happened before for me,” Rahim's voice was husky and thick. 

“Liar,” I laughed.

“No, really.”

“What's never happened for you then?”

“You said my name,” he whispered. 

“Okay. And?”

“No other girl has done that. Like, everything was just about the end before. Wasn't about me and her in that way. Ya know?”

"Oh, babe," I leaned over him, raining kisses down his jaw to his neck, then across his chest and abs. He draped his arm over my back and his warmth seeped into my skin. "I’m glad it was me then."

“You really are something special, ya know?”

“So are you, babe.”

Eventually, we gathered our senses enough to get dressed again. As Rahim would get one shoe on, I would tug the other off his foot. After three attempts, he snarled and smacked me lightly with the shoe he held. 

“Daybeds?” he asked. 

I looked across the garden to the patio where the daybeds sat unused. The idea of sneaking into the bedroom at this point seemed a poor decision. I nodded, “daybeds.” 

He flung me over his shoulder and carried me like a sack of potatoes against my laughing protests. My small fists pummeled his back as he walked. 

Once I was deposited onto the daybed, he crawled in on the other side after he stripped down to his pants. He tucked my body up against his and, with a kiss to my temple, our breathing slowed to a dozy level.

“Night, babe.”

“Night, love.” 

After a few moments, I was nearly asleep and I heard a whispered, “I think I'm falling hard for you, Vivienne.”

_Let him be safe tomorrow. I can't lose him now._


End file.
